


Regrets for an Angel

by katesibuna



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesibuna/pseuds/katesibuna
Summary: The Anubis House residents find out about the death of a certain past staff member. Patricia Williamson takes it very hard, I mean he was just her teacher, right? She finds comfort in the most unexpected place. Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Kudos: 16





	Regrets for an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a little fic idea I was talking with my friend about last night. It was really bothering me so I had to get it out :) It's not very good but there it is.  
> Coming soon a fic of Mick the Duck and Mara the chicken ;)

Patricia ran from the school; tears were clouding her vision. She could barely see, but she could not care less. All she cared about was getting as far away from that school as possible. It could not be true, could it? “No, of course not.” She thought to herself, but no matter how many times she told herself this, she couldn’t get her mind to believe her. Her head was spinning with his face, his voice and their talks. Jason…

She managed to sneak in the door of Anubis house without being noticed. She heard Mr Sweet in the living room, “He passed away last night, I just thought you would all like to know- he was so fond of you all, just as you were of him,” After those words Patricia could deny it no more. Jason Winkler was gone; she would never see him again. She crept up the stairs, holding back the tears which were pricking her eyes. No, they had to stay there, nobody could see her like this. She ran into her room and buried her face in her pillow, thoughts of Jason crowding her head.

Meanwhile in the living room the rest of the Anubis House residents were reeling, bar KT and Eddie.

“Uh, Fabian- do you think Trixie heard the news? Someone should probably tell her, she’s going to be a wreck, they were-” Alfie stated.

“I’m sure she knows, Alfie. That’s probably why she’s hiding.” Fabian said, barely able to get his voice above a whisper. Eddie had been watching and listening to them intently, what was the deal with Patricia and this guy.

After a few hours had passed, Patricia lay on her bed completely still, she felt numb. She had never lost anyone before, except her grandmother but she and Piper were barely 2- so it wasn’t in anyway the same. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she had barely heard her housemates begin to some upstairs. But, the second she did, she bolted to the bathroom and locked the door. Nobody was going to know that Patricia Williamson had cried. Nobody was going to know that this had hurt her so much. Nobody was going to know. She stayed in the bathroom until she heard Captain Curfew give his speech and then she snuck into her room. Without saying anything to anyone.

She lay in her bed tossing and turning. But sleep did not want to come, it had just turned 1:55 am and Patricia really wanted to be with someone who understood how she felt. But Amber was gone. Nina was gone. KT didn’t know Mr Winkler. And no girl who wasn’t apart of Sibuna would know how much this was tearing her up inside- they wouldn’t understand.

Patricia stood up as quietly as she possibly could, using the light of her phone to guide the way. She crept downstairs and found herself outside Alfie and Jerome’s room. “Alfie” she whispered lightly. No answer. She gently opened the door, to find Jerome fast asleep in his bed- and Alfie not there. She sighed to herself, “It was stupid anyways.” She then walked towards Fabian and Eddie’s room. “Fabian, are you up? It’s Patricia.” Again, no response. She threw her head against the door and turned to walk away, when she heard the creek of the door opening.

“Yacker? What are you doing out here?” Eddie whispered, while staring at her intently.

“Uh, just looking for Fabian, I need to talk to him about, uh something.” Eddie nodded at her response.

“He went with Alfie to the crypt; they’re looking for some more clues.”

“Oh, I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Patricia turned to walk away, and Eddie grabbed her arm. Her stomach filled with butterflies and her heart started beating insanely fast at his touch. She could deny it all she wanted, but she was not in any way over Eddie Miller. Not in the slightest.

“What’s wrong, Patricia?” Eddie questioned, Patricia shook her head and looked down at her feet. “Hey, you can tell me. No more secrets, remember?”

“That doesn’t really apply to us anymore, Eddie.” She croaked back.

“It should. We’re friends right? Come in and tell me about it.” He said gesturing to his room behind him.

With a reluctant sigh Patricia nodded and the proceeded to make her way into his room.

Eddie sat on his bed as he watched Patricia scurry over to Fabian’s bed. He notes she hadn’t had her usual confident strut. Her eyes were puffy, had she been crying? She looked miserable, like she was broken. A million different reasons for her current state rand through his mind. He knew it had to be bad if she was crying, he knew more than anyone that his ex-girlfriend did not cry easily.

“So, Yacker. What’s up?” he asked, while searching her face, hoping to find even a trace of her usual loud self.

“Someone I used to know died today. He meant a lot to me, but we weren’t on the best terms.” She whispered back. The tears had begun pricking at her eyes again, so her gaze immediately shifted to the ground, looking anywhere except at Eddie’s face.

That’s when it finally dawned on Eddie. That teacher his Dad had told the house had died. Patricia was devastated about this, but why? He was just a teacher.

“That drama teacher? Mr Winkles, no Mr Winkler?”

She nodded, “Yeah, Jason. Jason is gone.”

Why did she call her teacher by his first name?

“Tell me about you and him.” Eddie said in what he hoped was a comforting tone. He did want to comfort her, he wanted her back to her ever insulting self- he also wanted to know what had gone on between them, he was partly jealous.

“Well did I ever tell you about what happened the year before you came? How Sibuna started?” he shook his head. “Well, the teachers and Joy’s dad took her because they thought she was the Chosen One. She has the same birthday as Nina. They told all of us that she had just left the school, but she had left her phone, bunsy bun and she didn’t say goodbye to anyone. I knew something strange was going on, but nobody believed me and the-the-then…” Patricia stopped, the tears were threatening to come again she had to cut it out. Nobody could see her cry.

Eddie crossed over to the other side of the room and sat on Fabian’s bed, a little bit away from Patricia. He didn’t know the boundaries for comforting your ex-girlfriend who you still sort of, definitely, had a thing for. It hurt Eddie to see her like this, she was usually so tough. But in a way he liked seeing the more human side to her, he felt so protective of her.

“Take your time, Yacker.” He said soothingly.

“Rufus, you remember him, right? Well he broke into the house in the middle of the night to see me. I didn’t know him yet. But nobody else saw him just me. I had already told Jason that I thought something strange was happening with Joy’s disappearance. I was kept off school the day after I saw Rufus in my room and Jason came to see me. He was worried about me. I told him everything and all he said was ‘I believe you’ he was the first person to believe me.”

“Wow, that’s a lot. Did he help you get Joy back?” Eddie questioned.

“He had been helping me. Then he went to Mr Sweet and Victor about what he had found out, he came out of Victor’s office and he was on their side. I was so angry. I kind of had feelings for him, nothing happened obviously- he was my teacher. But after that all I felt was pure anger. He uh tried to make things right with me a few times but each time I wouldn’t forgive him.” The tears were no longer threatening to come and were now streaming out of her eyelids.

Eddie instinctively wrapped his arms around her he didn’t know what else to do. Patricia jumped up from the bed and out of his grasp. “No! I don’t deserve to be comforted. I let him die thinking I hated him! Even after I found out about his illness. I didn’t call. He’s gone I can never make it right, Eddie.”

Eddie jumped up behind her and hugged her again. “Shh, it’s ok Patricia. None of this is your fault.” He released her from the hug and led her over to the other side of the room, to his bed. He found the whole thing kind of bizarre; he was comforting his ex-girlfriend over the death of some teacher she had had feelings for, who betrayed her.

Sitting on his bed made him think of their time together in America, kissing, touching. Both of their first time. He missed her more than he thought it was possible to miss anyone.

“I was so mad. I wish I could talk to him one last time. I wish I could tell him I understood he never meant to hurt me and that I forgive him. I can’t believe he’s gone.” She leaned her head against Eddie’s chest and let herself sob. He held her tightly.

“It’s not your fault Patricia, everything will be ok.” He stroked her hair and he felt her slowly start to calm down. She began to fall asleep, so he lay her on the bed and lay down on the floor.

“Slimeball. I could really use some company tonight; will you lay with me?”

“Of course.” He smiled to himself and climbed in beside her.

He held her tight until morning, glad to be helping her feel better. Right now it didn’t matter to Eddie that they weren’t together right now, he would always, always be there for Patricia. Because no matter what she was always going to be _his_ Yacker.

This was the last time Patricia would talk about Jason Winkler. But she never forgot him, he was the first to believe her in a time when she really needed someone. She would never truly forgive herself for not making things right with him before he died. But now those were regrets for an angel.

_“That’s how the course of a life can change, by doing nothing.” – Ian McEwan._


End file.
